This invention relates to tool boxes, and in particular, to a tool box specifically adapted for use with a step ladder.
Ladders are used extensively to support workers in an elevated position while they perform various tasks. Consequently, numerous devices have been developed expressly for the purpose of supporting articles, such as tools, fasteners, materials, containers, and the like, upon a ladder. In spite of this, a particular limitation of prior art devices is the difficulty in using these devices in environments other than with a ladder. It is believed that applicant""s invention, as defined hereinafter, contains novel features particularly useful in assisting a worker in performing a wide variety of tasks, with and without a ladder.
The present invention addresses the problem of prior art devices by providing a tool box which, while particularly adapted to use with a step ladder, may be used independently of the ladder. The present invention provides an open tool box with a cover positionable over a portion of the box. The cover is also adapted to hook onto the top of a step ladder.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.